Sucio Secretito
by Akira Hatake
Summary: Estaban en hora libre y Marceline se queria vengar ¿Que mejor forma de vengarse de su gemelo que diciendo ese secretito que la mayoria ya sabe pero la unica que esta implicada no? -"Marshall tiene sueños sucios con Fionna"-. Todos se voltearon a ver al pelinegro y a la rubia que justamente estaba sentada a su lado. -Ya lo sospechaba...-


Disclaimer: Adventure Time no me pertenece, es propiedad de Pendleton Ward. Si fuese mío no habría tan pocos capítulos en los que aparezcan Fionna y Cake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaban todos en el aula, más aburridos que un hongo, sin saber qué diablos hacer en la hora libre.

-Me aburro, viejo –dijo un rubio.

-y yo estoy súper divertido como ves'mano-le respondió irónicamente Jake, su mejor amigo.

-ja ja ja, que chistosito Jake .Chicos ¿no se les ocurre nada para hacer?-le pregunto el rubio a sus amigos, qué estaban todos sentados al fondo del salón.

-yo tenía planeado mandar al frente a Marcy cuando se quisiera ratear pero hasta ahora no intento nada-dijo un pelinegro con una media sonrisa.

-cállate, Marshall-contesto la gemela mostrándole el dedo del medio.

-nah, mejor no. Estar calladito no es divertido-hablo poniendo los pies sobre la mesa.

-¿no les pasa que cuando vienen los profes quieren que sea hora libre pero cuando no vienen se aburren como ostra?-pregunto Fionna haciendo una mueca graciosa con el rostro.

Marceline sonrió para sus adentros en un gesto macabro que no se pudo resistir por hacer en la realidad. Ahí estaba su venganza, servida en bandeja de plata.

-ya sé que hacer para matar el tiempo-dijo la pelinegra y la sonrisa macabra paso desapercibida-es un secreto, no lo puedo decir…

-y si no lo puedes decir, ¿para qué dices que tienes un secreto? Nos dejas a todos con curiosidad, niña-dijo Cake.

-no lo puedo decir, pero nunca me prohibieron escribirlo.-comento.

-vamos, que ya me pico la curiosidad-dijo Gumball.

La pelinegra agarro una hoja y comenzó a escribir.

-¿Qué escribes?-pregunto Marshall alzando una ceja, tenía mala espina de lo que su gemela estaba escribiendo.

-nada que te incumba-le contesto haciéndolo enojar.

-al cabo que ni quería saber-dijo el cruzándose de brazos en la silla.

-no te enojes, Marshy. Puede que sea divertido-hablo la rubia.

-Fi, con Marcy nada es divertido y la mayoría de las veces termino con un golpe tuyo en mi bello rostro-dijo el pelinegro señalando su cara.

La ojiazul se sonrojo, eso era verdad. Ambas cosas.

Marceline levanto la hoja y todos abrieron sus ojos ante lo que decía en la hoja. No se sorprendieron porque ya era muy obvio y viniendo de Marshall aún más.

-"Marshall tiene sueños sucios con Fionna"-decía en la hoja que sostenía la morocha en sus manos mientras ella sonreía victoriosa.

Todos voltearon a verlo. Ya lo sospechaban, pero una cosa era sospechar y otra que su hermana te lo confirme.

El culpable al leer lo que su hermana había escrito enrojeció por completo. Dos cosas le cruzaron por la cabeza al leer aquello. La primera: matarla cuando llegaran a su casa, porqué eso lo enojo y lo que más lo enfureció fue que eso que estaba escrito…era verdad y la segunda: hablar con Fionna aunque de seguro ella lo sabía desde antes ya que él no era muy disimulado que digamos.

La única persona que no se había volteado a verlo era exactamente esa persona que estaba implicada junto a él en esa penosa y nada grata situación y que para colmo de males estaba sentada al lado suyo y más sonrojada que un tomate maduro al sol.

Cuando la rubia abrió la boca para hablar sonó el timbre indicando que el horario escolar había acabado. Marshall se imaginaba que Finn iba a matarlo por soñar ese tipo de cosas con su prima, si es que la misma Fionna no iba y le pegaba un puñetazo en medio de toda su hermosa y esplendorosa cara por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar y por haberla puesto a ella de protagonista en sus típicos sueños de adolescente ¡Es que no era su culpa! ¡Era culpa de ella por tener un cuerpo escultural y usar una falda tan corta! Aunque ella tal vez no esté consciente de ello.

Cruzo la puerta de salida con su club de fans pisándole los talones. Seeeee, él era un chico popular entre las chicas, y se vanagloriaba de eso. Vio a Finn hablar con su prima haciendo que esta se sonrojara, seguramente preguntándole si estaba segura después de haberse enterado de eso, sí quería que él la acompañara a su casa, claro que rio un poco en gesto de estar bromeando y Fionna rio con él.

El pelinegro se fue acercando hacia su mejor amiga y Finn lo miro haciéndole un gesto que decía claramente "te estoy observando, le tocas un pelo y ella no quiere. Te castro". Se rio divertido ante eso. Fionna podía ser su prima pero la celaba como si fuera su hermana.

Llego hacia ella que le dirigió una sonrisa tímida junto con un sonrojo.

-¿vamos?-pregunto, con las manos en los bolsillos y moviendo su cabeza en dirección hacia donde quedaban sus casas.

-aja-dijo-¿y Marcy? Desde hace unos días que no nos acompaña-pregunto la rubia.

-pues hay dos razones por las que la molestia no vino. La primera, que no es estúpida por lo tanto no va a venir porque si no la mataría luego de haber dado dos pasos lejos de la escuela por lo que hizo hoy y que si venía con nosotros no iba a poder irse con tu primito para besuquearse por ahí-respondió el ojinegro

-¡¿con Finn?!-grito la rubia incrédula.

-¿no me digas que no te diste cuenta? Las miraditas cómplices, los guiños, las indirectas bastante directas. Era muy obvio.-contesto Marshall agradecido de que todo sea como antes.

-¿pero Finn no estaba saliendo con Flama?-pregunto confundida.

-bueno, fue una cosa muy rara. Finn y Flama se pusieron de acuerdo para darle celos a Marcy y Gayball.-respondió con gesto confuso.

-¡¿a Flama le gusta Gumball?!-grito de nuevo.

Marshall, de repente sintió un gran odio hacia al cabeza color de chicle, algo así como una puñalada en el pecho.

_a ti… ¿todavía te gusta Bubba?-pregunto para luego arrepentirse. No quería saber la respuesta.

-pues…-se sonrojo-me gustaba, pero ahora me gusta otro chico.-respondió.

El ojinegro frunció el ceño. Estaba celoso, lo reconocía y no quería saber el nombre del "tipejo" ese porque estaba seguro que lo buscaría donde fuese y le partiría la cara de un golpe, entonces decidió por cambiar de tema para no seguir atormentándose a sí mismo.

-Hey Fi, no estas molesta conmigo…por lo que dijo Marceline ¿o sí?-pregunto esperando un golpe en cualquier momento, un golpe que, para beneficio de su rostro, no llego.

-p-pues….no-respondió y Marshall volteo su rostro para verla incrédulo. Cualquier chica que él conocía ya le habría dado vuelta la cara de una cachetada; aunque, pensándolo mejor, las chicas de ese colegio ni se atreverían y Fionna no era cualquier chica-fue…vergonzoso.

Marshall se sorprendió más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿estas consiente de que todos me consideran un pervertido de primera? Hasta yo mismo me considero así.-dijo señalándose.

La ojiazul se sonrojo un poco más y sujeto con fuerza las tiras de su mochila que estaba en su espalda.

-¿y qué importa lo que digan los demás, viejo? Tu eres tú, ellos son ellos.-respondió mirando a su mejor amigo a los ojos.

Marshall la miro con una media sonrisa pintada en los labios.

-gracias por ser mi amiga-le dijo el, abrazándola por los hombros.-muchachita buena

Ella rio un poco correspondiendo el abrazo.

-muchachito malo-contesto y volvió a reír.

-Fi…-la llamo todavía estando abrazados. Ella lo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro-Tú me gustas-Fionna se quedó mirándolo estática y con los ojos muy abiertos y los brazos rígidos.-entiendo si tú no sientes lo mismo, después de todo yo soy solo tu amigo y…-no pudo continuar por que la rubia lo agarro de la camisa a cuadros de color rojo que el siempre usaba y lo jalo hacia ella, juntando sus labios sorpresivamente.

Estaba sorprendido, de eso no cabía duda alguna pero luego se relajó y correspondió el beso, saboreando el extraño sabor a vainilla que tenían los labios de Fionna. Paso sus brazos por la cintura de ella, acercándola a él en un gesto posesivo.

La ojiazul le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, tratando de profundizar el roce de sus labios. La falta de oxígeno se hizo presente obligándolos a separarse para poder respirar.

-Te quiero, Marshy-le dijo ella juntando sus frentes. El sonrió con un imperceptible sonrojo cubriendo sus pómulos.

-Creo que Marcy ya hablo por mi jeje-rio el pelinegro.

-pervertido-dijo Fionna dándole un ligero codazo.

-Tú tienes la culpa. Tú y tus faldas cortas.-se justificó.

La rubia hizo un puchero que a Marshall se le antojo tierno y soltó un suspiro.

Marshall abrazo a su amiga por los hombros y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia sus casas bromeando de cosas absurdas como si el "secretito sucio" de Marshall nunca se hubiese dicho, el beso no hubiera sucedido y la confesión de ambos no fuese dicha.

Estaban a una cuadra de la casa de Fionna y Marshall ya llegaba a ver en la cuadra siguiente, donde era su casa, a Finn despedirse de su gemela con un beso que por seguro, al día siguiente le cobraría a golpes el mismo; cuando la rubia hablo.

-Marshy, ¿realmente era cierto lo de…lo que sueñas…conmigo?-pregunto bajando la vista avergonzada.

Marshall la miro por un instante en el que pensó que Fionna, con esa actitud tímida y la falda corta harían que no pudiera dormir tranquilo durante varios días, eso seguro.

-si te digo la verdad ¿me golpearas?-pregunto agarrándola de la cintura.

-no lo sé. Depende.-respondió un poco sonrojada.

-ahora mismo estoy pensando en diez maneras diferentes de hacerte mía.-dijo como si del clima se tratase.

La rubia enrojeció por completo. Parte de la vergüenza, parte de la furia.

-¡MARSHALL!-grito pegándole con el puño en la cabeza.-¡PERVERTIDO!

-no es mi culpa. Es tuya, de tu cuerpo y tus faldas cortas.-se justificó, sobándose el golpe.

Fionna se bajó la falda en un acto reflejo y Marshall rio. Tal vez Fionna no era tan inocente como él creía. Se acercó a ella peligrosamente, sintiendo la respiración de su amiga chocarle contra sus labios.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?-le pregunto de repente, sorprendiéndola.

-¿y recién ahora me lo preguntas?-respondió ella riendo levemente.-si, tontito.-y lo beso. Marshall sonrió de lado mientras se besaba con su ahora novia.

Cuando terminaron de besarse el pelinegro la abrazo elevándola en el aire y dando círculos en el lugar gritando algunas incoherencias que la rubia prefería no saber. La bajo riendo. No supo porque hizo eso, pero lo hizo.

-Eres un inmaduro.-le dijo ella volviendo a caminar con el aun riendo.

-ah pero el inmaduro que te gusta.-le contesto en su defensa. Ella negó con la cabeza vehemente.

Llegaron hasta la casa de Fionna y cuando estaban a punto de despedirse Fionna le detuvo.

-no me respondiste a la pregunta.-dijo ella con los brazos en jarra.

Marshall volteo el rostro, observándola por arriba de su hombro y con las manos en los bolsillos. Sonrió de lado.

-sí, es verdad. Todos los días y si te dijera lo que sueño no querrías acercarte a mí ni siquiera en el aula…o no querrías tocarme ni con un palo.-termino por decir alzando los hombros en un gesto despreocupado, digna de su actitud y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa a paso lento con la mochila al hombro.

Después de todo su "sucio secreto" lo ayudo más de lo que él pensaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oyasuminasai! Acá estoy yo, reportándome con este Fiolee ya que no hay muchos TT-TT

Esta idea se me ocurrió gracias a mis amigas. Estábamos en el colectivo yendo a gimnasia y como mis amigas son Directioners empezaron a hablar de ellos, hasta el momento yo lo único que pensaba era "que dejen de hablar de ellos, que dejen de hablar de ellos. Onegai Jashin-Sama" cuando en un momento mi amiga dice que Harry en una entrevista había escrito no sé qué cosa en un papel y simplemente me inspire.

Gracias Cami…aunque sé que nunca vas a leer esto pero bueh

Espero que les haya gustado. Si les gusto por favor hagan click en el botón "Review" de acá abajo y escriban su hermoso comentario y si no les gusto dejen un Review también que me ayudan a mejorar.

Sayonara


End file.
